


The tragedies of arrange marriage

by DepressedArtBean



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedArtBean/pseuds/DepressedArtBean
Summary: This is a short of my ocs and their struggles in life.Come watch as a lombax warrior named Betty Lerag tries to settle down with your average business man Kenneth Bloodworth.





	The tragedies of arrange marriage

The drama begins when those two got married, Betty being Betty didn't trusted this at all, given how she found out that her mother was in debt to Kenny's father she thought this was her way of repaying the man by handing over a pretty daughter to the family.

Meanwhile Kenny didn't knew anything about the drama that was happening beneath him, all he knew is that he had a lovely and beautiful wife with him and that he wanted to give her the world and show her he loves her at every step of the way.

Betty continued her work as a warrior as per normal as Kenny took over his father's business after his father passed away, things between them were bumpy, Kenny was trying to do romantic things for her but Betty didn't seemed to want to have any of it, not that Kenny would stop trying to show her that he just wants the best for her, the best clothes , the best foods, the best he could get her.  
However Betty didn't seemed to be fond of anything fancy, she just seemed to hate it more and more the more things Kenny got to her.

This was getting a bit to his psyche as he began to get more and more sad, thinking that his wife will never love her and that he will never have a happy family like he always dreamt of meanwhile Betty was struggling behind everyone's eyes through the panic and pressure her mother was getting to her to have a child already, to be a lovely wife to be exactly as she wanted.

All the pressure got to her as Betty lowered her guard, Kenny simply thought she was opening up to him finally not knowing the full story as they soon had Aaron, having the stress of a baby alongside the stress of her family Betty became more angry and snappy at Kenny who seemed just as stressed from this, she became a bit violent at Kenny sometimes and began to fight a lot,cthe constant pressure was causing them to break apart and the child was left to see all of this happen before his little eyes

However something bittersweet happened withjn the few years , as Betty's mother passed away leaving Betty both emotionally destroyed and also somewhat relieved that all this fighting and bickering will finally come to an end, Kenny was also having a pretty stressful day at work as well as they decided to have a drink that night. They were both pretty wasted Kenny was even more than her since he wasn't used to alcohol whatsoever, things happened that night that they both regretted.  
The next morning Betty snapped at him unlike any other time, she was convinced Kenny's intentions were malicious and evil like her mother's still hurting from the passing of her parent.  
Kenny feeling horrible about what he had done tried to beg and plea for her forgiveness as he didn't wanted to hurt her either but he was thrown out of the house and him and little Aaron decided to spend a few days over at his mothers house

Aaron remembers those moments as one of the most calm and fun in his childhood life, with grandma making him sweets and with father being mostly happy, if he were to forget the nights were he will cry on his own for the fact that he felt like any progress done with having a happy life with Betty was ruined and he felt disgusted with himself.

Time passed again Betty had decided to keep Oliver, as he called for Kenny and Aaron to come back, she had given it some thought and decided to try her best as well for their kids sake.

Kenny was going to make the best of efforts to be more gentle this time, as the kids him and Betty were for once happy all together in a lovely home, Kenny would no longer pumper Betty with meaningless gifts, Betty will try to be less snappy and they will try and give Aaron and Oliver happy memories of them together as they were a priority.

Betty was starting to see what kind of person Kenny was after lowering her guard to trust him again, he will take good care of his kids and be really patient and kind, tho not a day goes pass without them having this ache at the back of their hearts of what happened between them .

And as things seemed to once to be looking up for the family, tachyon attacked burning everything they struggled to built over the past years with the blink of an eye.

Betty of course stayed behind to fight while urging Kenny to leave her behind and save the kids, 2 year old Oliver could barely remember what happened while 5 year old Aaron cried wanting his mommy to be with them, Kenny wanted at first to just follow Betty's last words like an order but the closer he got to the portal through the fire screams and his son cries the more he wanted to stay by her side, not wanting to leave her again.

With that Kenny came into a halt as he began calling an old friend his robotic assistant to come and get into orbit withim teleporting distance from him, after a few minutes of running and hiding he got to his old workplace now in shambles as he was able to find an old teleporter working there, praying as he got onto it he got teleporter with his children at the robots ship, greeting her only to tell her that he was going back down there to try and save Betty, arguing issues as the robot tried to reason with him over how illogical that decision was and with him trying to teleport back and failing over and over again, we cut to black as Kenny mourns the lost of his wife

I have decided to make both characters gray, no Kenny was not evil and did not wanted to hurt his wife but sometimes mistakes happen.  
And no Betty wasn't an angel either , due to stress and the bloody missions she was in she had become rather violent and both had to work hard on finding a middle ground for their family


End file.
